poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Vincent (Miraculous Ladybug)
Vincent is an Italian photographer who does Adrien Agreste's photo shoots. In "Reflekta", he takes class photos of the students at Collège Françoise Dupont. Appearance Physical appearance Vincent is a tall man with dark reddish-brown hair, pale orange-brown eyes and a soul patch. Civilian attire He wears a white t-shirt with a v-neck, red and green plaid pants with light gray suspenders, light gray work boots, and fingerless leather gloves with holes exposing his knuckles. Personality Vincent is a somewhat eccentric yet passionate man about his job, always changing his pose during photo shoots and asking Adrien Agreste to imagine strange ideas (for instance, his mother bringing him spaghetti and then she drops it and he needs to eat it off the ground) in order to express specific emotions for the photos. He also dislikes being interrupted while he's doing his job. In "Reflekta", Vincent shows that he's capable of standing his ground, refusing to give in to Chloé Bourgeois's demands to be placed next to Adrien for the class photo, even when she threatens to involve her father, and instead asking her if her father was a photographer. Trivia *He will appear in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Red Haired Characters Category:White Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Photographers Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Adults Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Humans Category:HEROES Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Italian-Accented characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Redheads Category:Short Hair Characters Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Matt Mercer Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies